djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
ARC-3791 "Cordoski"
ARC-3791, nicknamed "Cordoski", was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, who served in the Grand Army of the Republic's 111th Heavy Brigade during the Clone Wars. He would eventually meet his end during the Fourth Battle of Kamino. Biography Early Career Cordoski was originally a standard 111th clone trooper. However, after displaying exceptional ability in multiple battles, such as the Battle of Geonosis and the Invasion of Lugzan, he received additional training, and eventually became an official ARC trooper. The Situation on Seridan Prime When the 111th was sent to investigate the disappearance of a detachment of the 327th Star Corps, Cordoski was put in charge of a small squad of 111th troops that were sent to investigate a section of the planet's dense forests. After finding nothing, Cordoski accompanied the rest of the 111th into a small cave, where they discovered remnants of several 327th troopers. Cordoski offered to scout through the rest of the cave. After doing this, and finding only more bits of 327th armor, he reunited with the rest of the 111th as they proceeded into the planet's main cave network, encountering the dangers that lie within. Freeing the Senators on Zxarion When a group of Republic senators was captured and taken to a Separatist outpost on the frigid planet of Zxarion, Cordoski was dispatched with the rest of the 111th to help rescue them. He worked through the frozen forest near the outpost, eliminating droid infantry, while the majority of the 111th dealt with droid armored forces. Eventually, they met with a commando named Rior, who helped them enter the droid outpost. Cordoski would secure their exit along with Brew, while Alexis Deltern, Rior, and the other squad members freed the captive senators. Although Cordoski and the other 111th made it back to the LAATs with the senators, the LAAT Cordoski was on was shot down. Him, along with Rior and Brew, were captured by Separatist forces, necessitating a rescue operation to free the captured clones. Encounters with Or'del Cordoski had no real interaction with inventor Amari Or'del, allowing other higher ranking members of the 111th to interact with him and his forces. Cordoski was often present at their meetings, such as the one on Tatooine, as extra security, in case of a violent confrontation. Fourth Battle of Kamino and death After returning from a mission provided by Division, in which he destroyed a droid foundry and killed its overseer, Cordoski returned to Coruscant. He and Locket assisted Brew in hiding May Kato from Drax and other 111th personnel, before the 111th was recalled to Kamino, to defend against yet another Separatist assault on their homeworld. Cordoski was struck in the chest by a blaster bolt from one of the aqua droids taking part in the assault and died from his injuries shortly after the battle ended. Personality and Traits Cordoski had a higher than normal level of independence and free-thinking, which contributed to his success as an ARC Trooper. He often mixed his standard, military demeanor with varying levels of snark, and although he wasn't particularly fond of authority, he did respect the chain of command. He valued the relationships he had with his fellow clone troopers, which was one of the few things he genuinely cared about in the war. He often considered what his life could be like if he wasn't restrained to military service, and occasionally even thought of using his training to escape from the Republic, and live a life of his choosing. Gear and Equipment Cordoski wore the standard green marked armor of the 111th during the early stages of the war, eventually transferring to ARC Trooper armor once he had been selected as one. He used a DC15A blaster rifle, as well as a blaster pistol and thermal detonators. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:ARC Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:ARC-3791 "Cordoski" Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:111th Heavy Brigade